


Homeboy

by Bonymaloney



Series: Hello, Goodnight [2]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Firebreathing, Hand Jobs, Learning and Growing, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: It was too long since he’d been touched by anyone besides himself. He’d been trying so hard to think of Jimmy as his friend and nothing more, it was like he hadn’t been able to think about anyone else that way either.





	1. Stand back for your own safety

The Commander woke up feeling _fiiine_. His bed was warm and comfy, the bone-deep achy tiredness he’d been fighting off ever since The Cave had finally left him alone, and his feet didn’t hurt any more. Jimmy was gone, probably to charge up, but the night before had been... Stuff Had Happened, and it had been awesome! Jimmy had been all tender, not just pressing his lips together and looking off to one side like he did when he didn’t wanna talk about his feelings but he did want you to know that he was having them. They had talked, and they made out; and then the Commander had touched Jimmy and he’d made the hottest sounds he thought he’d ever heard.

“Oh, _now_ you’re awake,” he grumbled down at himself, but he felt a wave of relief wash over him all the same. The Little Commander hadn’t been frozen off, or damaged by the cold, and thinking about Jimmy was making him feel pretty good. 

Why not? he thought. The bed was pretty luxury, sheets way cleaner than he was used to. And while the Commander liked sleeping in the Battletram with his bros all around him, it reminded him of being in the longhouse back on Aquabania, it did make it tricky to get some private time. And he needed some private time for thinking about Jimmy! Jimmy might want to be more than bros! He gave the best hugs, and it turned out he also kissed real good, and he made those sexy dirty noises when you touched him just right...

The Bat Commander stroked the outside of his pants, palming at his growing bulge before slipping his hand inside. He felt himself get bigger and stiffer, sliding his hand loosely up and down before pinching lightly at his foreskin. Imagining it was Jimmy’s hands touching him, all big and scary looking but so skilful and delicate when he was playing his instruments. Jimmy’s big blue eyes, his solid, reassuring body, and the weirdly graceful way he moved, with that little whirring sound that you could barely hear but that was always part of him...

The Commander froze and opened his eyes. The whirring sound was real, and Jimmy was in fact standing over him, eyes wide.

“I came to see if you’d like some breakfast...”

Oh man... the Commander wanted the bed to open up and swallow him. Sure, he was under the covers, but the movement of his hand was pretty obvious to see. It was practically the internationally recognised signal for jacking off, and he must have been signalling it to Jimmy loud and clear. 

He opened his mouth, maybe to apologise to Jimmy, he wasn’t even sure; but Jimmy spoke at the same time, quiet but determined. 

“I could help you out with that, Sir, if you’d like.”

The Commander grinned. They had been feeling each other up pretty enthusiastically the night before, after all. 

“You have all the best ideas, Robot.”

Jimmy grinned shyly back at him, and the Commander felt his his heart do some sort of totally gnarly flip. 

Positioning was a little awkward, but they ended up sitting next to each other on the edge of the bed. Jimmy reached out and kissed him, his hand big and cold on the nape of his neck as he tilted him gently upwards to meet his lips. With his other hand he was stroking him through his clothes, and the Commander groaned with a mixture of lust and discomfort. He was pressing up against the wet spot on the front of his pajamas, and he felt so big and hard and achy...

Jimmy’s hand wrapped around him with a slightly firmer grip, and he gasped. It was too long since he’d been touched by anyone besides himself. He’d been trying so hard to think of Jimmy as his friend and nothing more, it was like he hadn’t been able to think about anyone else that way either. Then Jimmy started to pump him, and it was hard to think of anything at all. 

“Like this?” Jimmy murmured in his ear. 

“ _Oh_ yeah...”

Jimmy eased his foreskin back and ran his finger through the precum that was collected there, then teased the Commander just beneath the base of his head, tracing his now-slippery finger around his crown. The Commander whimpered and yelped. The pleasure was sharp and it made him feel weak, and he clung to Jimmy for support. Their foreheads pressed together, and he gazed deep into the Robot’s unblinking eyes as he stroked him. The delicate blue neon structures reminded him of a carnival, or the lights of a city at night, far away but coming ever closer. He felt like he might fall into Jimmy, trembling as the sweet hot ecstasy built up inside him. His nipples ached, and his spine was tingling. He was so close, it was right there, he was gonna _burst_...

At the last possible moment, he realised what was happening, and he shoved Jimmy away just in time. His come spilled warm and gross across his thighs, as he watched in horror as Jimmy slapped at the flames on the sleeve of his rash guard.


	2. Let’s talk

It was the worst orgasm ever, and the Bat Commander had been known to cry even after the good ones - he was a sensitive dude, ok? Full of shame and scared for Jimmy, he burst into tears. 

“Hey, hey. It’s all right.” Jimmy’s arms were warm and strong, pulling him close. “Why are you crying? I’m fine, look.” His rash guard was singed, but the arm underneath looked shiny and chrome as ever. 

“I just... I was so excited and then that happened. You were gonna die for me... you let your stupid battery run down... and that’s how I pay you back? I suck!”

“This isn’t about paying me back.” Jimmy sounded hurt, and the Commander sniffled. “This is something I wanted for such a long time, but I believed I could never have! I didn’t save your life to try and make it happen.”

“Well I wanted it for a long time too! I just thought it was... beneath you, I guess? I thought you were just into science, and knitting... you know, robot stuff.”

“I am. But I think this could be robot stuff too.”

“Yeah?”

“Most certainly.”

The Commander smiled, and Jimmy kissed him through his tears. 

“Go shower, and I’ll bring you that breakfast. You can get this under control, I know you can.”

The Commander did feel better for a change of clothes and a few stacks of pancakes. He was just about to go back for thirds - he was gonna need a lot of energy, after all, if he was gonna fix this firebreathing problem - when he sensed the Professor behind him. It was a prickling in his scalp, the faint smell of chemicals even through the silver flame-proof suit he was wearing; a weird semi-conscious urge to fight. Partly he figured it was due to some memory he’d repressed, but mainly it was the fact that the guy was such a dork! With his glasses and his obviously fake beard, and the way he acted all mature even though he couldn’t be more than a couple of years older than the Commander himself.

“Good morning, Commander! I’m glad to see you’ve recovered... if it’s all right with you, I was hoping to spend some time working on your new power.”

The Commander groaned internally. There went his excuse. “Sure, I guess great minds think alike, huh.”

“Indeed.” That was another thing about the Professor, he made fun of you but in like a super polite way, so it was hard to tell. “I was delighted to see that your superpowers finally developed, all these years after I first gave you the chemicals! The key now is learning to control them.”

“Makes sense,” the commander muttered, eying up the remaining pancakes on the sideboard. 

“I should hope so! Now, let’s begin...” he leaned back, tapping his fingers together. He was smiling at the Commander, but the light was reflecting on his glasses so you couldn’t see his eyes, and the Commander had no idea whether or not he did that on purpose. “Tell me what happened the first time you breathed fire.”

“So I was in a cave,” the Commander began, and shuddered. “I don’t really remember what happened before that... Jimmy brought me there, I guess, to keep me warm. I was passed out, but when I woke up he was... I thought he was dead. I got really sad and angry, and I thought I was gonna hurl, but... that happened, instead.”

“And in the lab?”

“I was mad again, and scared. I thought you were hurting Jimmy.”

“Interesting. And has this happened any other time?”

The Commander squirmed in his seat.

“This morning. Jimmy and me were... we were just talking, and then... I burned his arm.”

“What were you talking about? Something stressful, highly emotional?”

“I don’t remember...”

“I have a theory.” The Professor went to stroke his chin with his big orange gloves, but his hand was stopped by the face shield. “I believe that this is a case of what we in the scientific community call the ‘like in X-men’ syndrome, whereby an extremely upsetting situation causes your powers to manifest in response.”

The Commander’s internal struggle felt like two teeny guys in his gut were punching it out. The sensible part of him recognised that he needed the Professor’s help, and that to get it he had to be honest no matter how annoying he found the guy... but a hero didn’t kiss and tell! 

“What if it was a... more positive situation?”

The Professor quirked an eyebrow. 

“Such as..?”

“Fine, all right!” The Commander sighed. “We were making out.”

“Fascinating! And James was enjoying it?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m a dynamite kisser!”

“I’m sure, I’m sure... but don’t you understand what this means? I’ve created an artificial intelligence with romantic, even sexual urges! I’m a genius, in your face mom! I’ll be in the journals, I’ll -“

“If you do that I will personally come to your lab and put cotton candy in all of your stupid gadgets. This is Jimmy, you don’t get to tell his secrets to other people! It’s bad enough me doing it.”

“Fine, fine... so you were, ahem, making out?”

“ _...andthenhejerkedmeoffandithappenedattheend..._ “ the Commander mumbled, and stared at the pancakes like they were the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“The end?”

“The end? You know, when the jizz comes out? C’mon, man, I thought you were a scientist.”

“Fascinating...” the Professor said again, and pushed back from the table. “Well, I can see we have a lot of work to do. I’ll set up some targets outside, you can join me once you’re done with your breakfast.”

“Wait a minute, targets? I wanna stop doing it, not do it more!”

“Yes, yes yes.” The Professor waved his hand dismissively. “But it is fascinating, you know. Sex and death, so intimately intertwined in our emotions...”

“You’re weird.”


	3. Big Friend Forever

Jimmy stood at his workbench, unable to tear his gaze from the singed patch on his uniform. He’d retreated to the battletram to check himself over. The Professor had offered to let him use his own lab, throwing a distracted “mi science es su science” over his shoulder as he headed off to carry out further experiments, but Jimmy had declined. He’d told the others that he felt more comfortable using familiar equipment, but the truth was that he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. 

One specific thought, in particular. The Commander had set fire to his arm, but that was really a secondary consideration. Because right before that, he’d been...

He’d been gasping and groaning at Jimmy’s touch, hips bucking, his beautiful green eyes fixed on Jimmy’s as his face contorted with pleasure. And Jimmy was wracked with shame, because while he’d do anything to protect the Commander from the fear and guilt he’d seen in his eyes after his... eruption, his thoughts kept wandering away from the best way to help the Commander, teasing him instead with images of him flushed and needy and moaning Jimmy’s name. It was entirely wrong of him, and he needed to get his own head in order before he could help his friend. And certainly if they were going to be more than friends. 

Jimmy rubbed at his eyes. The collar of his white coat was coarse against his neck, and there was a draft around his ankles. He was always more aware of his body, somehow, when he was thinking about the Commander. The Commander would be warm, if he was here right now. Warm, and with his arms around Jimmy’s waist, his belly soft against his back. He’d be caressing Jimmy, murmuring his soft tender nonsense in his ear... He sighed. Every moment of staring fruitlessly at his empty flasks and beakers felt like sweet torment. But he forced himself to wait until he was sure the Commander was safely in bed, before he decided to make his way back to the compound. 

Crash showed no such restraint. The Commander was resting, with his head spinning and a gross taste in his mouth like burnt toast, when his friend burst into the room. He jolted upright and caught his breath. 

“Dude, what’re you doing?” He said irritably, but shuffled up and let the big man sit on the bed beside him. 

“I just wanna check and make sure you’re ok. You’ve been training all day... it looked pretty hard core.”

The Commander nodded. “The hardest core. I feel like I could sleep for days.”

“One time I was super tired, and I slept for like, ten days!”

“Yeah, but Crash, you had a head injury.”

“Yeah...”

“Good times though.” The Commander settled back, tipping his head to rest against Crash’s in the Aquabanian gesture of friendship. 

“So are you getting anywhere, with the training and stuff?”

In the Commander’s darkest moments, he felt as though he was getting less than nowhere. But he met Crash’s eyes, and the bassist gave him a knowing look. “I guess,” the Commander grumbled. “I’m pretty good at doing it when I wanna, but I still can’t stop myself doing it when I don’t wanna... It’s just, it’s like I’m feeling so much there’s nothing else I can do. Hey, how do you cope with it, dude? Always popping off, getting big all over the place...”

Crash clasped his hands on his knees and appeared to think for a while.

“I guess... I’m always kind of emotional? But it’s not like I get big _all_ the time. I try and save it up, for when it’s gonna help my friends. There’s almost always something else you can do.”

“Yeah!” The Commander said, suddenly excited. “Like, remember that time Jimmy got super upset about his weird mutant baby and fired all his lasers in the air? But it’s not like he does that every time he gets mad, right?”

“Yeah! Or that one time, when Ricky fell in love with that girl and ran away with her, it’s not like he... oh, wait.”

“Bad example homie.” The Commander smirked, then grew serious again. “So it doesn’t cause trouble when you’re, you know... with the ladies and stuff?”

“I do alright.” Crash smiled bashfully and looked away, and the Commander chuckled and jabbed at him with his elbow. They wrestled for a while, until Crash gasped. “Hey, wait a minute! Why do you wanna know about that... is it you and Jimmy?”

It was the Commander’s turn to look bashful. “Maybe?” His face felt hot, and it must have shown, because Crash grabbed him into a big enthusiastic hug. 

“I knew it! You and Jimmy... oh man, you’ve got it bad! I’m so happy for you guys...” A blue glow seemed to pass across his skin, and his outline flickered a little. The Bat Commander braced himself, but Crash recovered. “See,” he said solemnly. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Friend.


End file.
